Falling for the First Time
by Silverflare07
Summary: Ned can still remember the first time he fell for Moze... .NedMoze with a side of CookieLisa. .Not a Songfic.


**Title:** Falling For the First Time

**Summary:** Ned can still remember the first time he fell for Moze... .Ned/Moze with a side of Cookie/Lisa. .Not a Songfic.

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To my Chibi! This is part one of her three-part birthday gift! I hope you like this silly little one-shot-y drabblish-ness!

**Author's Notes:** I came up with this idea on whim, and even though I have like six other fics I was planning on writing, this one was just begging to be written...so this one wins. It's not particularly long, but it's just for laughs, so I hope that's okay. It's been a while since I've written any NDSSG fics, and I'm currently in the middle of a Dasey high (Force shield is activated!) so excuse me if the characters are terribly OOC.

**Stuff You Need to Know:**

"Speech"  
_Flashback  
_Thought During Flashback

* * *

"Hey Ned, sorry I'm late." Eighteen-year-old Jennifer Mosley slid into the seat next to her boyfriend of almost 5 years.

"It's alright Moze." Ned grinned at her and she gave him a peck on the lips. "Cookie and Lisa are still in the lunch line."

Moze looked around the bustling cafeteria. "Yeah...I didn't see anything particularly appetizing today. What do you have today?"

Ned laughed and pulled out a brown paper bag. "The sandwich of all sandwiches." He pulled out a delicious looking sandwich, "And a bag of chips." He pulled those out as well.

Moze looked from his food to him and then proceeded to give him the famous puppy dog gaze that all girls seemed to have mastered. Ned sighed. "Of course you can have some." He broke the sandwich in half and gave it to Moze. "Just don't stare at me with those big brown eyes!"

Lisa laughed as she and Cookie slid into the seats across from them, each with their own tray. "Isn't that what you said to her the day you guys got together?"

Cookie nodded and answered for his friend. "Yeah but at the time he thought he was in love with Suzie. Not like me," He puffed out his chest with pride. "I always knew who my heart belonged to."

Lisa smiled and leaned over to kiss him quickly. "You are so sweet Simon!"

Ned and Moze simultaneously made exaggerated gagging faces before bursting into laughter.

Lisa turned to face them. "And you guys are so perfect for each other!"

Ned grinned. "Yeah, we are aren't we?" He slid an arm around Moze's shoulder while she rolled her eyes and attempted to hide a smile. "You know, I can still remember the first time I fell for her..."

* * *

_Fourteen-year-old Ned Bigby made his way down the halls of James K. Polk Middle School. It was officially the last day of the first week of the eighth grade and he was no longer at the bottom of the middle school food chain. He had met up with Cookie on the bus, but Moze had been absent, which was strange. Moze was almost never absent and certainly not without calling him and telling him that she would be out._

_He rounded the corner and made his way towards the stairs, thinking that if he hadn't heard from Moze by the end of first period he would call her home and find out what was up._

"_Ned!"_

_Speak of the devil... Ned looked up at the sound of his long time best friend's voice. He grinned as he met her gaze, but the grin quickly turned to shock and awe as he took in her appearance._

_She was wearing a fairly short jean skirt and a tight fitting pink top. It was had a low V-cut neckline that showed off cleavage Ned hadn't realized his best friend possessed. Her hair was curled lightly, giving it more of a wave than an actual curl. And was she actually wearing...make-up? Ned couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her._

How come I never noticed how pretty Moze is...I mean, she looks as nice as Su-WOAH!

_He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Loomer stick his foot out just in time for Ned to trip over it and go tumbling down the stairs._

"_Ned!" Moze cried out as she watched her friend fall. She raced over, reaching him just as he landed with a thud on his back. She leaned over and watched him worriedly. "Are you okay?"_

_Ned put a hand on his head and groaned in pain. He was feeling just a little fuzzy from the fall. He opened his eyes and blinked groggily. He had hit his head three times coming down, so the words slipped out of mouth next could probably blamed on that._

"_I'm fine. And I really like that underwear. It's really cute."_

"_WHAT?" Moze instantly took a step back, realizing that she had unknowingly stepped right over him in her attempt to make sure he was okay. She swiftly closed her legs as tight as they would go and sent Ned a look that made his blood chill._

"_I-I-I mean..." Ned stammered as he tried to figure out what to say to make things better and wondering just how he'd managed to let that one slip in the first place. He stood up and pressed his palms together before him, bowing his head in apology. "I'm so sorry! It was a total accident and it'll never happen again. I swear!" _

_Moze eyed him angrily as he continued to grovel for forgiveness. "I swear Ned Bigby if that ever happens again-"_

"_Which it won't!" He assured her._

"_You will be DEAD!" He nodded before she stormed off in the other direction._

_Ned winced as she watched her walk away. Aside from being one of the most humiliating moments of his life, it was also going to create one of the most awkward atmosphere's he'd ever had with Moze in their 15__th__ years of friendship._

* * *

"Things smoothed over eventually though. It was pretty awkward for the rest of the day though. Remember when Cookie had to leave us to each lunch by ourselves?"

Moze laughed. "Yeah, it was probably the most uncomfortable lunch we've ever shared. And that includes the one on the last day of seventh grade."

All four friends shared a laugh at the memories. Cookie grinned. "You were so clueless back then."

Ned nodded in agreement. "Yeah, totally." He smirked. "It took me forever to figure out why I was so disappointed when she came to school on Monday wearing pants!"

* * *

That's the end! I hope you guys liked it and got a few laughs out of it! Let me know what you think.

R&R! Come on, send me a smile!


End file.
